Making Fiction Become Reality
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Junjou Romantica Xover. Misaki is soon told that his distant cousin is coming to stay with him and Usami while attending University to become a writer. After getting permission from Usami, Misaki’s distant cousin, Higurashi Kagome arrives.Full info inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica or Inuyasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that may make an appearance in this fic.

AN: After being told about Junjou Romantica by YukimuraShuusuke Girl and taking a look at the manga, I was instantly hooked to the manga! And I instantly got attached to the Usami/Misaki parts of the manga, becoming my favorite pairing of the series. Also, Yuki-chan will be helping me with this Xover since I'm still new to the series.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Junjou Romantica/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/comedy/some action/slight drama/…. Maybe some lemon in the future

Pairing: Usami Akihoki (Usagi-san)/Kagome Higurashi/Takahashi Misaki (Get ready for some threesome action XD)

Summary: Misaki is soon told that his distant cousin is coming to stay with him and Usami while attending M University to become a writer. After getting permission from Usami, saying it was okay for her to stay, Misaki's distant cousin, Higurashi Kagome arrives. How will things turn out when Kagome finds out that she not only gets to see her cousin and best friend but she also get to live with her role model, Usami Akihiko?

_**Making Fiction Become Reality**_

_**Chapter One**_

It was a normal day at Usami's five-bedroom apartment with Misaki washing the dishes after they were finished with breakfast. And as Usami was about to grab the college boy from behind, the phone rang making said boy escape his clutches to go answer it.

"Hello, Usami residence." Misaki paused before hearing a familiar voice from the other end of the line, "Ah, Aunt Kun-loon! How'd you get this number? … Ní-san gave it to you? … Yeah, I'm living with a friend of his until he comes back from Osaka."

"ehhhh! She's coming here? What for?...school?" Misaki listened, nodding his head, "She's coming here to become a writer?...ummm...stay here?...ummm I don't think it will be a ...wait..." Misaki looked at the phone that was now beeping...

"She hung up..." He whispered, before falling to his knees and saying a litter louder, "I can't believe she hung up…" as he stared at the phone with wide eyes.

Usami raised a brow at the boy before walk up behind Misaki and asked, "What's wrong? Whom did your brother give my number to?"

"That was my aunt… well, technically, she's one of my distant cousins who insist that I call her my Aunt… she called asking if her daughter could stay with me to go to school since she's studying to become a writer herself. But right when I was about to tell her that's probably a bad idea for her to come… Aunt Kun-loon just hung up." Misaki answered, not able to believe his luck. And he already knew that his wacko landlord was gonna pitch a fit.

"When is she coming over?"

Misaki blinked, "umm. In a little while...today."

"Hmmm" Usami mumbled.

"Are you ok with this.." Misaki looked over at him, hoping that he wasn't mad.

"It's fine, as long as she stays out of my way." Usami told him in an "I don't care" voice.

After seeing Usami leave for his room, Misaki started to get to work in tidying the place up and getting a room ready for his cousin; all the while with a smile on his face since he hadn't seen her since second year, High School.

xoxoxoxox

Meanwhile, Kagome was riding in a taxi to the address her mother got from her cousin, Takahiro while a little nervous about seeing Misaki after so long. While it's true that they were only distantly related, they were still close and had been since they were little kids. But they had grown a bit apart after Kagome was dragged down the well.

Now, after coming home for good, graduated from high school, and now accepted into M University to major in Japanese Literature, she hopes to be able to spend time with Misaki and maybe find a good job with a magazine or publishing company to earn some money. But for the time being, she'll look for a part-time job to pay for rent and intuition.

The taxi soon came to a stop before the driver turned to her and spoke, "Here we are, missy. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh, no thank you. I can manage. You've already helped me so much when helping me getting them in the trunk." Kagome smiled as she paid him before getting out and getting her two other bags in the trunk. Once she got them, the taxi drove off and Kagome looked to the building Misaki was staying in.

"So this is it.." Kagome said as she started walking towards the building, "Not bad.."

Kagome walked up the staris and to the number that was written down on a piece of paper, "here it is..."

Kagome took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

xoxoxoxox

Inside, Misaki was just finishing making up Kagome's bed when he heard a knock on the door. He instantly perked up with excitement and yelled out, "I got it! I got it!" Making his way to the front door and opening it, he was met with a pair of familiar deep blue eyes that were nearly covered by dark raven bangs.

"Gome-chan! Long time no see!" Misaki greeted before wrapping his arms around Kagome.

Kagome who wasn't expecting to be glomped lost her balance and they both ended up on the floor.

"Ugh, you know your heavy Misaki.." Kagome muttered from the ground. Kagome heard light chuckling from inside the apartment. Kagome looked up at the door, and her eyes widened a little and thought, 'It can't be...he's living with HIM!'

Inside the apartment chuckling in amusement was her literature idol and erotica role model, Usami Akihiko! Sandy blonde hair, violet eyes, a strong chin- it was definitely him! She momentarily glared at the boy who was still on top of her with his arms around her waist, 'Lucky bastard…'

Getting up from on top of Kagome, Misaki took a better look at her and noticed that her hair was much longer than he remembered it being. She was also dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black bell-sleeved turtleneck with a black Dexter hat on her head. He had to admit that she became very beautiful and her rare blue eyes made her more alluring.

Yes, when they were kids, Misaki used to have such a crush on Kagome that his parents, when they were alive thought that it was adorable. And he adored her even more for her caring nature when she comforted him after his parent's death.

Getting off of her Misaki smiled, "It's nice to see you again!"

Kagome returned the smile, getting up, "You too." She ruffled his hair, earning her protests from him saying that he wasn't a kid anymore.

Kagome bowed to Usami, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem…" Usami was a bit surprised to see Misaki had glomped a girl who was around his age with dark raven hair that reached her mid-thigh and deep blue eyes. For a young woman who was in college, she was pretty attractive even though he wasn't interested in women. He noticed that, despite that she very petite, she was looked like a young woman.

'She most likely gets mistaken for a high school student or younger though…' he thought as he watched Misaki lift one of her bags and led her inside, saying that he would lead her to her room. As she was about to pick up her other bags, Usami walked up to her and grabbed her heaviest bag from her.

"Oh, Usami-sensei. You don't have to help with my bags."

Usami ignored her and followed Misaki, with a protesting Kagome behind. When they made it to one of the extra rooms, one which was next to Misaki's, the two males set Kagome's bags they carried next to the door before letting the mentioned girl in to look at her new room.

Kagome stopped her protests as soon as she saw how big her new room was… it was so much more spacious than her old room! The same went with the bed… it looked like a queen size compared to her twin sized one at home! In the corner of the room, next to the glass sliding doors was a low table that she could use as a desk for her laptop and other writing material as well as her schoolbooks. In another corner was a bookshelf for whatever effects she brought with her.

Happy that Kagome seemed to like the room, Misaki spoke, "Why don't you get settled in Kagome. Once you're done unpacking, come downstairs so that we can have some tea and catch up?"

Turning to her cousin and friend, Kagome smiled and answered, "Okay, I'll be down as soon as I'm finished…"

The two nodded, and left the room, leaving Kagome alone in her new room. Sitting on the bed Kagome let out a sigh of relief, " Well that was a big surprise... I never expected to meet the real Usami..."

Kagome opened her bag and pulled out a romance book, "To think I would meet my favorite author and end up living in the same house..." She flipped to the last page where a picture of Usami was and a summery about the author.

When Kagome first seen a picture of him, she thought he was very handsome for someone who was ten years older than herself. But when she found out that he wrote Yaoi erotica books under an alias from one of her friends after coming home for good in her third year of high school, she was a bit hesitant to buy one. Sure she had seen a couple Yaoi manga from said friends but never had the courage to buy one for her self. Close to her graduation though, her friend Ayumi- who to her surprise was a real yaoi freak- bought her one of Usami's normal novels AND a BL novel of his for her.

At first she was so embarrassed to read it and was afraid that if her mother or anyone in her family caught her with it… let's say she didn't want to think about the results.

Although… one day, her mother did find to book while she was cleaning her room… and her reaction was quite the opposite of what she had in mind.

Her mother was actually a fan of Akikawa Yayoi herself; Akikawa Yayoi being Usami's alias used for his Boy Love novels. Hell the older woman even had a secret stash of his books in the attic!

Anyway, after reading his books both under his real name and his alias, Kagome became inspired to be an erotica writer and maybe even write a series that was about her journey in the Sengoku era. For now though, she was writing short stories for magazines without profit but while attending Matsuhashi University and taking Japanese Literature for her Major, Kagome hoped that she'll be able to find a job in the publishing world.

Getting up from the bed, and sat the book down, "I will start unpacking after some tea... it will be nice to catch up with Misaki." Kagome made her way to the door and down the stairs.

When down the stairs Kagome made her way to the table where Misaki and Usami were sitting. Taking off her Dexter hat, Kagome took a seat in the couch that was across from the two males. Accepting the tea from Misaki, Kagome started, "It really has been a long time, Misaki."

"Yeah, when was the last time we saw each other? The Girl's festival that took place at your shrine after you fourteenth birthday?"

Kagome laughed, remembering the event, "Oh my god, it was! That was when you decided to-" before she could finish, Misaki threw a huge stuffed bear at her, making her laugh harder at Misaki's embarrassment.

"Don't say anything about that, Kagome!" Misaki ordered while practically red in the face from embarrassment. He never wanted anyone outside the family to hear about that.

During the Girls' festival, since he wasn't able to get her anything for her birthday and since she had often wondered what a boy would look like in girls' clothes, he decided to dress in a girls' kimono just for her.

"Don't say anything about it… alright." Misaki told Kagome. She nodded and he let his hand off her mouth.

"Sorry, but it still was the best..." Kagome laughed, as she watched Misaki's face start to turn red.

"Hmm, so what is this about a girls' festival..." Usami asked, looking at the now frozen Misaki.

Kagome smirked, " Weeeellll..." Misaki soon tried to tackle her to make not say anything but she dodged him, making him land face first on the couch she was sitting on before she sat back down on his back with her hand forcing his head into the cushions.

As Misaki continued to struggle while absently wondering how Kagome got such quick reflexes, Kagome answered Usami with a smirk, "Because Misaki felt horrible for getting me anything for my fourteenth birthday… he went through the trouble of dressing in a woman's kimono for me- makeup and all." Then she added with a sly glint in her eyes, "Hell, he even went so far as to shave his legs for that one moment."

Usami smirked, and took a sip of tea, "Hmm, it would be an interesting sight to see... I wouldn't mind seeing it again..."

Kagome smiled, "I might be able to manage something... sometime."

"No you will not!" Misaki yelled, pulling his face out of the coach, but before he could say more she pushed his head pack down.

His distant cousin then turned to him with a slight pout on her lips, "Aw, come on, Misa-chan! You actually looked good in drag." He last comment gave him just the boost he needed to push Kagome off of him, making her yelp in surprise before laughing her ass off while Misaki fumed, glaring at her before saying, "Quit calling me 'Misa-chan'!"

"Well, it's either that or be named after that air headed blond model who calls herself 'Misa-Misa'. Your call…" Kagome grinned after calming down. Looking at Misaki now, her grin became wider as she saw him looking like he was about to blow his top.

As their interaction continued, Usami watched them with an unreadable expression. He could see that these two were very close and with the way Kagome teased Misaki was similar to how normal older siblings teased their younger siblings… except these two acted closer than siblings. Their bond was that of very close friends who practically grew up together.

His attention then moved to Kagome, his new freeloader. Even after spending a short amount of time with her and just hearing one story about Misaki's past from her, he couldn't help but think that she wasn't as bad as he thought. She was at least more tolerable than his editor, Aikawa.

After Kagome and Misaki settled down the sat back down. Usagi took the time to get some information out of Kagome.

"I heard you were going to go to the university here, what are you studying?" Usagi asked, curious on what field of work she was going too.

"I'm gonna try majoring in Japanese Literature since I want to become a writer. But if I can't pass that, I'll just go into Japanese folklore and history." Kagome answered with a confident smile before taking another sip of her tea. A part of her wanted to tell the man in front of her that he was who inspired her to take that choice on a career but she felt that he'd probably be annoyed in hearing that and think she was a hopeless twit.

"And what genre are you planning to write for when you become a writer?" Usagi asked, now interested after hearing that she was taking up a writing career. When he got the chance, he wanted to see if she was good or at least had the potential to become a well-known Authoress.

A modest blush soon colored Kagome cheeks before she answered with a giddy tone in her voice, "I'm gonna go for history, romance, and fantasy but mostly Erotica and smut."

Misaki spat out his tea before staring at Kagome in shock, thinking, 'OH MY GOD! NOT KAGOME TOO!"

* * *

I know that I promised myself that I won't be posting anything new until one of the fics I already have posted is complete but I wanted to see if this will get any readers/reviewers.

So yeah, this is an experimental fic. If this gets a good amount of reviews before I update "To Love My Servant" then I might try to update this with the other two fics I was planning to update for DeathNoteMaker.

Again, hope you guys enjoyed this. YukimuraShuusuke Girl helped me a great deal in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica or Inuyasha, they belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that may make an appearance in this fic.

AN: I'm glad that everyone liked this. I wasn't sure if it would get anything because some Yaoi mangas usually don't mix well with Inuyasha.

As for my Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro crossover, "To Love My Servant"… that's gonna take longer than I hope to update, since it was somehow deleted when I was trying to save what I had already written. But I'll try my best to rewrite it.

For now, hope you guys enjoy this.

_**Chapter Two**_

Kagome looked between the two men, gauging their reactions… and tried her best to not laugh at Misaki. The poor boy looked like he was gonna have a seizure and past out. As for Usami-sensei… he looked a bit surprised… yet curious?

She just blinked at them, not sure what to say.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Kagome looked at the two.

"Y-you!" Misaki stuttered, still processing the information.

"I? What?" Kagome blinked, not knowing what he was getting at.

"Y-you want to make the same books he does!" Misaki pointed at Usami, who was looking at Kagome with curiosity.

Kagome turned her attention to Usami as he looked at her with curiosity before turning back to her distant cousin, "Well… yeah. Usami-sensei is a bit like my role model after all."

"HOW CAN YOU SEE _HIM_ AS A ROLE MODEL?" Misaki just didn't understand. Why did his sweet cousin want to write the things Usagi-san wrote? And how in the hell did the wacko man-child inspire her to write?

Usami smirked slightly, "I'm honored that you chose this career choice because of me…"

The miko-writer blushed a little modestly, "To be honest… when I planned on telling my mother after graduating high school, I was a bit uneasy about her reaction. But when I found out that she was also a fan of sensei's BL work… she was fine with my career choice. Although, I think I nearly gave my grandfather a heart attack and scarred my little brother when he read a little of one of your books I had after hearing what I wanted to write."

Misaki looked at Kagome, "I can't believe you want to write that!" He couldn't understand who would read such things- much less write it!

"Ne, Misaki, have you ever read one all the way through before?" Kagome asked, a small smirk coming on her face when he shook his head no.

"And I don't plan to!" Misaki yelled, seeing the smirk on his cousin's face.

"Aww come on, I know you'd love it!" Kagome said giving him puppy dog eyes.

Misaki shrunk back, thinking, 'not those… _anything_ but those.' He just HATED it when his cousin and friend used those eyes on him. They were enough to make any strong willed guy lose it and just crumble.

Usagi looked between the two once again, almost smirking when Kagome gave the puppy dog eye look as Misaki looked like he was about to crumble before hearing the boy yell out, "NO DAMMIT! I WILL NEVER READ ANY OF THAT CRAP EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

Kagome then frowned before saying, "You're such a stiff prick. You're saying you won't read any of that, even if it's been put in a manga?"

"Manga! They draw it too!" Misaki yelled, not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh yes, and lots of people buy them!" Kagome chirped. She then turned to him, "How could you not know that? Unless…" her expression turned deadpanned, "You're still reading the kiddy stuff, like Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, and Zatch Bell."

Misaki's face turned red before telling her to shut up and saying that he had to bring the laundry in.

As her friend stomped away, Kagome chuckled, "He's still such a kid at times. Taka-chi sheltered him a little too much."

Usagi joined her before asking, "So what kind of couples are you planning to write about? You already know that I write Boy Love books."

"I started out in writing the normal Male/female couples before I started treading into Yaoi and some Yuri. Sometime in the future I'm gonna try writing threesomes before groups." Kagome answered before asking him a little uneasy, "That's not strange, is it?"

"Hmm not really, it's unique." Usagi said, "We should be getting you two to class...you have classes today right?" He asked Kagome.

"Ah, not really… I actually start tomorrow. My mom wanted me to come a day early to get my schedule and get settle in before starting Matsuhashi U." Kagome answered before standing up and putting her Dexter hat back on her head.

"I'll drive the two of you to the campus and maybe take you to the main office before getting back."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome grinned before heading to the door at Misaki came running up with his messenger bag. After putting their shoes on in the entrance hall, they headed out to Usagi's sports car.

"Kagome, are you starting today?" Misaki asked, wondering why she was coming with.

"No, I'm just gonna get my schedule before I start tomorrow." She answered before Misaki lit her sit in the front as he made his way to the back seat.

"Hmm… so how many classes are you taking?" Misaki asked, curious.

"Let's see, one... three... four... yeah four sounds about right." Kagome said, as Usagi pulled out into traffic.

"So how are your classes going, Misaki?" She asked.

"They are going pretty well, even though the classes are tough I can get through them!" He told her energetically, making Kagome smile.

"So what did you want to major in?"

"Economics… since that's what Ní-chan wanted to major in."

"I see."

While Usami was driving and absently listening in, he drove into the campus parking lot before cutting off the engine. After the three of them stepped out of the car, they heard someone call out, "Ah, Misaki!"

Turning around, Misaki grinned, "Ah, Tsumi-senpai! Good morning!"

Kagome raised a brow at the guy who was coming up to them, she saw that Misaki's eyes lit up as he went and greeted him. Kagome looked over at Usagi who had a frown on his face. It seemed that he didn't like this 'Tsumi-senpai' and Misaki seemed to like him.

In appearance, this 'Tsumi-senpai' seemed like a nice guy but for some reason… she couldn't shake off the feeling of there was something not right about him, especially with how she kept seeing him making subtle glances at Usami before he noticed that she was there.

When he did notice her, he asked Misaki, "Who's she? Your new girlfriend?"

Kagome frowned when she saw the look in his eyes, he didn't like the idea of her being his girlfriend, and this guy wanted Misaki all for himself, this made something in Kagome want to break out, but she smiled at him, giving him a good impression, "I am Higurashi Kagome, I am a 'childhood friend' of Misa-chan, it's nice to meet you." Kagome bowed and gave him a cute smile.

After Misaki gave a dark mutter that sounded like, 'don't call me Misa-chan', Tsumi spoke, "A childhood friend, huh? How long have you and Misaki known each other?"

"His late father and my mother were good family friends and we've known each other since we were five years old." She answered, her smile not faltering. Oh, she could tell that she wasn't going to like this guy one bit…

Tsumi looked at the girl closer, taking note that she was very attractive if a bit small just reaching Misaki's shoulder. Her hair was longer than most girls, reaching to her mid-thigh. She says that she and Misaki are childhood friends… he had a hunch that she wasn't telling the entire truth of her and Misaki's relationship.

Misaki looked to Tsumi before turning to Kagome and Usagi and back. The air between them was getting thick and tense before he spoke up, "Ano… Gome-chan, you said you wanted to get your schedule, right? I can take you to the main office so you can get it."

"Sure come on Usagi-sensei!" Kagome grabbed Usagi's arm and followed Misaki in the direction of the office. Once they were out of Tsumi's view Kagome let go of Usagi's arm.

Misaki looked over at Kagome, "Umm, why did you lie to Tsumi-senpai?"

Kagome's eyes darkened, and looked over at Misaki, "I didn't like his eyes." With this answer everything went quiet.

"His eyes?" Misaki asked confusedly, breaking the silence.

"His eyes are too calculating and cold for a college student… I've seen them far too many times in the past. You don't have to believe me, Misaki but all I ask is that you be careful around him. And I'm asking this for your safety." The young boy blinked at seeing how serious his cousin and friend was. He then looked to Usagi… and saw that his eyes were in agreement with Kagome.

He could see they weren't telling him what to do or how to live his life but they were just asking him to be careful, even though they understood that he wasn't a little kid anymore. With a somber expression and a slight smile, Misaki nodded, "Alright… I promise." Then added with a mutter, "Although, I don't see how Tsumi-senpai is a bad guy just by his eyes…"

Kagome smirked before ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it. Your mind is still young and your instincts about your surroundings haven't been honed- same with reading one's emotions through their eyes. But with me around and I'm sure with Usagi-sensei, you have a better chance of looking out for people who want to use you."

Usagi stared at Kagome as she told Misaki of why he should be careful around that Tsumi kid. She explained it much better than he thought that he could.

'Then again… I always tried to stir him away and ordering him to not see him anymore. But… this girl gives him the freedom to do what he chooses but asks him to be careful of the things she's worried about…' he thought while absently remembering the feel of her hands around his arm when she dragged him with her.

Straightening his hair out once Kagome was done messing with it, Misaki hugged her before leaving her and Usagi outside the main office and hurried to class before he was late.

"I guess we can go in and get my schedule...you can leave if you want, I know you probably have better things to do than hang around with me." Kagome told him, as she walked into the office.

Usagi stared after her, a small smile gracing his lips, 'hmm she is interesting.' He was about to walk into the office when someone whispered his name.

The young author turned to where he heard the voice and saw his old friend, Hiroki standing in the hall with his lover, Nowaki. Subtly noticing how the dark haired boy's hair and eyes looked similar to his second freeloader, he greeted, "Morning, Hiroki…"

"What the heck are you doing here? Came to use my books as your personal library again?" Hiroki asked with a bit of an edge to his voice after Nowaki gave a greeting with his normal smile.

"I'm just here with my second freeloader, picking up her schedule before driving her back to my place to allow her to settle in a little more." Usagi answered, gaining surprised expressions from both men, although, Hiroki was more surprised than Nowaki.

"You have another living with you, Usami-san?" The younger male asked with curiosity.

Usami nodded, "She's a distant relative of my first freeloader. She's actually quite interesting… she's also wanting to major in Japanese Literature so she can be a novelist."

"A novelist? That's rare." Hiroki mumbled, and was about to say more when someone walked out of the office.

"Usami-sensei, I'm you waited?" Kagome asked.

Usami gave her a light smirk before saying, "I did offer to give you a ride back to the apartment. Unless you wanted me to leave you so you could get lost trying to get there on your own."

"Heh, you got a point. I'd get lost within minutes since I'm not familiar with this side of Tokyo." She chuckled sheepishly before smiling at him while saying, "Thank you." After she lit her eyes meet his, she could see the amusement in his violet irises before noticing the two he was with.

Noticing she was looking at Hiroki and Nowaki, Usami spoke for introductions, "Kagome, I'd like you to meet a childhood friend of mine, Kamijo Hiroki; he's a professor here at the university. You might even have him as your professor for Japanese Literature. Next to him is his lover, Kusama Nowaki."

He then turned to the two men to introduce Kagome but was interrupted by Hiroki almost yelling in shock, "AHH! NOWAKI-ONNA!"

A surprised silence carried between the four as Usami looked at Hiroki, surprised as the said male looked between Kagome and Nowaki and the mentioned two looked at each other curiously.

A soft snort of laughter came from Kagome before she just lit it all out. To her, Hiroki's reaction was hilarious but she could also understand why he would think that she was a female version of his lover. They both had the same color hair and eyes except her eyes were darker than his in hue.

Kagome settled down, "I'm sorry." Kagome stifled a laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" Hiroki asked almost like he was offended but it was really just to cover his embarrassment while Nowaki looked at her curiously.

After taking a deep breath, Kagome answered, "I'm sorry. It's just that your reaction was just too funny but I can understand your shock about me and Kusama-san having similar hair and eye color."

Hiroki blinked, "Does this mean… you're somehow related to Nowaki?" In some ways, Hiroki could see a slight resemblance at first before after getting a better look between the two, the only think they had in common were the eyes and hair and nothing more.

The miko smirked, "Who knows? Maybe. It wouldn't the first time I met a stranger who's actual related to me somehow. But also there's a chance of Kusama-san being like me."

"Like you?" Nowaki asked.

"I mean being Eurasian. You look Asian but a trait, like your eyes, is an uncommon color…" when Kagome took notice of the time on the hallway clock, she looked to Hiroki, "We may have to cut this short professor… wouldn't want you to be late."

Hiroki looked at his watch, eyes widening, "AHHH, I'm late!" He ran off in the direction of his class, leaving three people behind.

Kagome giggled, "I guess we'll see you later..." she told Nowaki, who nodded in return, but before he left Kagome said something he didn't expected her too.

"Oh and Kusama-san, tell your lover I said nice to meet you too!" Nowaki almost tripped, when he heard her say that, which caused her to laugh even more.

Kagome turned back to Usagi, "Are you ready to go?"

Usagi nodded with a very amused smile before walking with her to the parking lot. Kagome's personally was very refreshing, he'll admit. And her straightforwardness and acceptance of hearing two men being in a relationship was also another thing. He guessed it was because of what she decided to write in the future when she fulfilled her goal in becoming a novelist. She was very interesting and Usagi couldn't help but feel like he was getting along with her so well.

Whether it's because she's known Misaki or because she was fellow Erotica writer, he wasn't sure… but he wasn't going to let it bother him.

After they had got in the car and were about to buckle up, Kagome asked, "Did Misaki leave any lunch ready to eat before he left?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Usagi answered, "No, I don't think so. He was so busy trying to get things ready for when you arrive that it must've slipped his mind."

"Then how about we head to a market and buy some things? I'll be more than happy to make lunch for us." Kagome offered, wanting a chance to get used to her new environment within Usagi's household. She knew that her cooking probably wasn't as good as Misaki's but she wanted to at least try.

Usagi thought about it before agreeing and making their way to the market, curious about how well Kagome could cook… if she could at all. Then again, he wasn't any better when it came to domestic stuff like cooking and cleaning. Hell, when he first cooked an omelet for Misaki and it turned out looking wrong, even though it tasted good.

After making it to the market and getting out of the car, Kagome asked, "So what are you in the mood to eat for lunch?"

"Hm. Anything that you want." Usagi said, he didn't care what he ate really, but he was curious on what she was going to pick out.

"How about miso soup, fish, and rice?" Kagome asked, looking at the fish that was displayed out.

"Hmm sounds good, I haven't had that in awhile." Usagi said, watching her carefully pick out the fish she wanted. She had hand basket in one arm, provided by the store as her other looked through the fish for their freshness and price. She looked like she was in a bind of what kind of fish to choose.

Looking to him, she asked, "Sensei… what kind of fish do you like? They have catfish, trout, Mahi-Mahi…" she didn't want to seem inconsiderate in picking the type of fish that only she liked and she didn't know if he was picky about seafood.

"Which one tastes better in your opinion?"

"Hmm… they're all good, to be honest. Although, Mahi-Mahi is really tender and has a nice sweetness…" as Kagome said this, Usagi reached over her and lifted a pack holding two fillets of the foreign fish before putting it in the basket. Seeing her curious expression, he spoke, "I never tasted Mahi-Mahi before. I'm willing to try it out."

Once they gathered the ingredients for Miso Soup and the white rice, they went to the cashier to buy their purchases. What Kagome didn't expect was to meet the one person she had hoped to never see in that part of Tokyo.

"Ah, Higurashi, is that you?"

Kagome's eyes widened beneath the brim of her hat- her body almost frozen in place as she recognized the voice that spoke to her. Usagi noticed the change in her and was confused before looking to the cashier. The guy looked pretty normal, if a bit too… how should he say it?

'A bit too… naïve looking… and unaware of what's around him… more than Misaki…' Usagi thought as he took the boy's features in.

The boy looked to be Misaki's age with short well-groomed brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His build was lithe and no tones muscles. The guy was really average…

"A-ah! Hojo-kun, I didn't know you worked here." Kagome's voice came out sounding nervous and anxious, like she really wasn't expecting to run into this 'Hojo' guy here. She also looked like she wanted to make a run for it and get lunch else where.

"It's nice to see you again...I haven't seen you since you last got sick and transferred schools." Hojo said, while Kagome's eyebrow twitched at the mention of being sick.

"Ahh...It's nice… to see you too Hojo…" She forced a smile on her face trying to be as polite as possible.

"Do you live here now?" Hojo asked.

"Yes, I am living..." Kagome was cut off when an arm draped around her shoulder.

"She's living with me right now." Usagi said as he pulled Kagome to his side. He could see that Kagome wasn't interested in this guy despite Hojo's interest her. And since she was living under his roof, she was also under his care and protection just like Misaki.

Hojo's face was set in surprise to see such a well dressed man wrap his arm around Kagome. The man with her was mature and tall, most likely a foreigner with his sandy colored hair. He also looked to be in his late twenties and was high classed.

"Ummm...Is this your boyfriend Kagome?" Hojo asked, looked at the man in front of him.

Kagome blushed when he asked that, but was cut off before she could say anything, "Yes, I am...and you are?"

"I am Hojo Akitoki, I was Kagome's boyfriend while in high school, and the last year of middle school." He bowed in greeting.

Usagi's eyes narrowed when he said that and looked at Kagome who had a look of disbelief on her face.

Kagome could not believe what this boy just spouted out. She and him, together… being boyfriend and girlfriend since middle school and all throughout high school?

'Okay, I _know_ this boy is living in a fantasy…' as she was about to say something, Hojo spoke up before her to it, "So… how did the two of you meet?"

"We met during a book signing of mine a few months ago. After hearing about each other's interests and what we like to write about, the two of us just hit it off so well. And when she told me that she wanted to go to the University close by to peruse her dream of becoming a writer, I offered her to stay with me until she graduates. But with how well our relationship has been going, we may even stay together even after she graduates." Usagi knew that the high and mighty look was making this boy uneasy and he loved every minute seeing the boy squirming under his gaze.

Hojo started to get nervous under the man's gaze, especially after hearing that he was a well-known novelist. There was such a huge difference between him and the man standing next to the love of his life.

Kagome could now see what Usagi was trying to do and couldn't help but feel grateful of him doing this for her, even though he had only met her today. Kagome pulled at Usagi's arm getting his attention, "We should be getting home, I told you I was going to make you lunch today." Kagome smiled, looked at him when she said this, her eyes taking on a happy look. When Hojo saw that look in her eyes, he felt his heart clench, it looks like he still couldn't get her to be his.

"It was nice seeing you again, Higurashi." Hojo said bidding them farewell, trying to keep his smile.

"See ya, Hojo." With one last wave, Kagome gathered her bag with one hand before grabbing a hold of Usagi's hand to lead him out the store as the violet eyed male told Hojo it was nice meeting him.

Once the pair was out of the store, Hojo lit out a downhearted sigh before watching Kagome and her boyfriend get in an expensive sports car.

As Usagi started to drive out of the parking lot, he glanced at Kagome to see her breath out a sigh of relief before he asked, "You didn't really go out with a guy like that, did you?" a part of him hoped that she didn't. The guy almost acted like Takahiro but… the Hojo kid looked like one of those 'not really in the head, persistent' types who don't know when to give up and makes up lies about the ones her 'loved'.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut before replying, "Sorry for my use of language, Sensei, but HELL no." Usagi looked at her almost taken aback, "I only went on a couple of dates with him that were set up by some old friends of mine, thinking he was perfect for me. Everything he said about us being together since Middle school and throughout high school is just a lie."

"Then why…?"

"He's naïve… more so than Misaki or Taka-chi. Don't get me wrong, he's been nothing but nice to me throughout the rest of my school years but… he just never interested me. The last date we went on, one that I was able to stay through, it was just… so boring. I came to realize that he was just as fun as watching my cat lay around sleeping. Not to mention the gifts he always gave me were… embarrassing sometimes." Kagome winced, remembering the times she wasted during her high school.

Usagi was silent for a moment before attentively asking, "What exactly did he get you?"

"Fruits baskets, ointments, creams, therapeutic sandals, herbs… just a lot of health stuff. There was even a time when bought me a pumpkin during a cultural festival and dried lizards that were some sort of remedy."

The novelist resisted the urge to slap his forehead. The guy was worse than he thought. 'Nice guy but not all that smart.' He thought as he parked his car in the garage.

As Usagi was unlocking the apartment, after leaving the garage, Kagome spoke, "Umm… Sensei?" once she had got his attention, she smiled, "Thank you for helping me out with Hojo. Maybe now he'll stay off my back."

He smiled back, opening the door and letting her in, "Not a problem."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this. This chapter is dedicated to DeathNoteMaker since my chapter for "To Love My Servant" somehow got deleted. And also for YukimuraShuusuke Girl in hopes that it will make her feel better after all the crap with Nya-chan444. Even though she did help me out in writing this.

Again, hope you guys enjoy this and hope Yuki-chan feels better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: I'm glad that the last chapter cheered Yuki-chan up and that everyone enjoyed it. Don't worry, Kagome will soon meet Usagi's family members soon, along with Ikasa and Aikawa.

Hope you guys enjoy this update as well.

_**Chapter Three**_

It was really quiet as Kagome and Usagi sat down for lunch that the miko prepared. After Usagi took a bite of the Mahi-Mahi, she asked, "So how is it?" It had been a while since Kagome cooked for someone other than herself so she wasn't sure if this man would like how she cooked.

Usagi took his time tasting the fish Kagome had prepared for them. The way she cooked it was steamed with just the right amount of spices. Even the miso soup was delicious along with the rice. His new freeloader was a hell of a chef. Everything she made just for lunch practically melted in his mouth.

"It's delicious. Everything you made was very good. Not too spicy yet no where near mild." He complimented truthfully with an upturn of his lips.

Kagome sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't lost her touch in cooking. Kagome took a bit of her own food, sighing mentally, the day wasn't even half over and she was tiered.

The two sat in silence as they ate their lunch, they were just comfortable in each others' presence. Kagome was about to say something when the door opened and a woman ran in.

Her appearance was so sudden that it almost made Kagome fall out of her seat before the woman spoke up, "Sensei! Where's the manuscript for your latest book? The deadline is supposed to be today!"

Usagi's eyes widened momentarily before he internally cursed. At Kagome's appearance today and his curiosity of her while she was cooking, he had forgotten that he still needed a good twenty to thirty pages to go for his manuscript. Not even sparing a glance at his editor, Usagi spoke, "I'm almost done with it. Just let me finish eating first before I get back to work."

Before Aikawa was about to say something, she then took notice of the young woman Usagi was eating with. Despite that she looked no older than Misaki, she was very beautiful and petite with long black hair and deep blue eyes. 'Who is this girl?' Aikawa asked her self before gasping at the sudden conclusion that her sensei was cheating on Misaki with a woman.

Although she had to admit that the girl was beautiful enough to make a Yaoi man turn straight and a straight woman turn Yuri.

Kagome smiled at the woman, "My name is Higurashi Kagome...it's a pleasure to meet you."

Aikawa blinked, this girl seemed like she came out of a book, "Um... it's nice to meet you; I'm Aikawa, Usami-sensei's editor."

Usagi silently watched the exchange between the two, "She is also staying with me for the time being… she is Misaki's cousin."

Aikawa smiled taking Kagome's hands into hers, "That's why you're so cute, you're related to little Misaki!"

Kagome kept smiling and nodded while thinking, 'Is this woman hitting on me...or is it just me?'

"Um… technically we're distant cousins, but Misaki and I are still close." Kagome pointed out as Aikawa took a seat in the empty seat next to her while still holding her hands.

Usagi watched both women get into conversation as he continued eating. He could ultimately tell that his editor was starting to like Kagome, especially after hearing that the college girl was somehow related to Misaki. The novelist had a feeling that Kagome was gonna get a lot of attention, whether it's wanted or not.

Once he was done eating, he told the two that he was going to bring down what he had on the manuscript so far before Kagome said that she'd deal with the dishes as he and Aikawa get to work.

Aikawa sat down on the couch across from Usagi, reading the manuscript, she 'hmm-ed' as she turned to the next page. She repeated this process until she got to some blank pages. She turned the page over to see if anything was on the back, but to no avail, there was nothing. Her hands tightened on the papers in her hand, a vain throbbing in her forehead.

"WHERE IS THE REST OF IT!!" Aikawa yelled. He was missing at least thirty pages.

"I told you that I wasn't finished yet. Besides I don't know what else to write. I've been at a tight spot for what else should happen since last night." Usagi answered calmly while trying to look for his lighter. He really needed a smoke right now. He checked his pockets and the coffee table but still couldn't find it.

Kagome notice him looking around while she was filling the sink to wash the dishes she used to for lunch. Seeing the unlit cigarette in his mouth, she guessed he was looking for his lighter. Remembering the one she found on the floor of the taxi she took this morning, the miko shut off the water before reaching into her pocket.

The lighter was really nice with the very detailed picture of a white Chinese dragon and Kagome collected lighters that had pictures that were similar to the one she found in the taxi. But since she already had one with the same white dragon, she could just give the one she picked up to Usagi.

Kagome walked to were the two were sitting and leaned against the back of the couch behind Usagi, "Here, you can have mine." She held the lighter out.

"Ahh, Thank you." Usagi said flipping the lighter open.

"Not a problem, so what are you two doing....I might have overheard some yelling from the kitchen." Kagome told him, a sheepish smile on her lips.

Usagi chuckled, "Aikawa's just mad that I didn't finish the manuscript, leaving it at only 20 to 30 pages unfinished." After taking a drag from his cancer stick, he continued while exhaling, "I just can't seem to finish it and I'm out of ideas on what should happen next."

"Hmm this is rare....what are you having trouble with?" Kagome asked, curious on what her role model was stuck on.

Usagi took another drag from his cigarette, and looked down at the papers in his hands, "Just on how to rap this up... I don't want it to be like a soup opera."

Kagome reached for the papers, "Gimme…"

Seeing his curious expression, she clarified, "If you're that stuck, it's sometimes good to receive suggestions from a fellow writer/boy love fan."

Usagi pulled the papers out of her reach, "No, then you'll be getting a sneak peak."

The miko frowned, "Sensei come on. I may be still a rookie in writing something like a boy love novel but I can still come up with a scenario or two for something like that."

Usagi thought about it. He wasn't really sure how good of a writer she was but when Aikawa spoke up, saying that she might be able to help since Misaki isn't here to help out, the man willingly handed her the papers he had in his hand, Kagome went to reading the last of what he had so far. Her expression set in concentration, reading every word while letting the gears in her head turn.

The two professionals were silent, watching Kagome read the last few pages of what Usagi had written.

When Kagome was finished, she thought to herself, 'Okay, this is a modern boy love story… what to add without making it sound like something from a soap opera…?'

"Hmmmm…" she murmured before looking around the apartment. After glancing at a fruit bowl on the kitchen counter, Kagome suggested, "How about something involving fruit after the sex?"

Usagi and Aikawa blinked, not expecting that to come for her.

Kagome blushed slightly, "What...girls like kinky things too...." Kagome blushed harder, "And I did not just say that out loud.... Anyway....you could also try to hate your uke character and try to be a little dominate in this scene...kinda switch the positions up a bit..." she grinned handing him back the papers.

"Kagome-chan, are you interested in writing?" Aikawa asked, her eyes sparkling in wonder.

Kagome nodded, "Hai, I am going to be starting the University near here to become a writer."

Kagome turned her attention back to Usagi who looked like he was in a thinking position, "Ne, does that help Sensei?"

A smile crept up his face, "More than you could imagine." After setting the pages he had in his hand onto the coffee table, Usagi stood and made his way to the stairs to his room but not before turning to Aikawa and saying, "Give me an hour to finish the rest of the manuscript… at the most." Without another word he went to his study, closing the door behind him.

Both females blinked at his sudden departure to his room but after a while of silence, Kagome spoke up, "I better finish up those dishes before the water gets cold."

"I'll help dry them. And maybe we can discuss any future writing career plans for you." Aikawa spoke.

During the hour Usagi was in his room, finishing up the last of his book, Aikawa asked questions on what Kagome planned to write and such. The female editor was quite amazed that the young college girl next to her was already writing for certain magazines without profit and was also currently writing her the first book of her book series.

"So what does this series involve?" she asked excitedly.

"Sorry, Aikawa-san. I'm not done with the first book yet so you'll have to wait."

Awww" Aikawa pouted, she really wanted to know what the book was about.

Kagome looked in the direction of Usagi's room when she heard it open. She gave a small smile as he came and sat down on the couch.

"Finished Sensei?" Kagome asked with a smile still on her face.

"Hai." Usagi said handing the pages over to Aikawa.

After the older woman dried her hands a little more, she skimmed-read it before letting out a squeal of excitement while thanking her sensei for finishing the last of the manuscript and also thanking Kagome for giving Usagi the last minute inspiration.

Once Kagome was done with the dishes, she told her landlord and role model that she'd be in her room finishing up unpacking.

As the click of Kagome's door sounded, Aikawa went to work in giving a list of future assignments to Usagi.

Close to a couple of hours later, Kagome came out of her room to see Usagi and Aikawa still going through the list of assignments that Usagi might be interested in taking up. With each that Usagi looked at, he would say no before going to the next one. The miko gave a rueful smile before heading to the kitchen again to get something to drink and settled for some orange juice.

Finishing her orange juice she put the cup in the sink to wash after dinner, she made her way back to her room but stopped when she heard her cousin's voice say, "I'm home!"

Kagome turned around and went back to the main room, she giggled at the sight she was greeted by. Aikawa was hugging Misaki as Usagi sat there with a frown on his face, while smoking his cancer stick and Kagome almost started laughing when she saw his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Welcome back Misa-chan, Have fun at school?" Kagome asked laughing.

Misaki gave her a strained smile from Aikawa's arms, or more like chock hold.

"Yeah, it was great. I'm sure tomorrow will be better with you coming with me." The dark brunette said while trying to get out of Aikawa's hold.

As Kagome was chuckling at the sight, Usagi called her over asking for her opinion on the list Aikawa gave him. She guessed it was because he wanted something that could help him get his mind off of how Aikawa was holding Misaki. Taking a seat close to him, she asked, "What's up?"

The both of them discussed opinions on how to go about the assignments and make them work until Usagi finally agreed on one of the choices.

After Usagi told his editor of the choice he chose, Aikawa lit Misaki go while saying that she'd bring the materials he needed for the assignment tomorrow. But before heading out the door, Aikawa spoke, "Kagome-chan! Tell me when you finish that book of yours so that I can read it. And if it's REALLY good, I might be able to get it published for you."

"Okay, Aikawa-san. You'll be the first to know once I finish it." Kagome replied while giving a little wave.

Kagome sighed when she heard the door close, that woman was very tiering, but she also was very amusing. Turning her attention to the two sitting across from her she grinned.

"Sooo what are we going to do for dinner?" Kagome asked curiously looking at the clock.

Misaki sighed and mumbled, "Hmm I don't feel like cooking...."

Kagome shook her head, ' and they think I would know.' She sat back into the couch waiting for the two to come up with a solution.

Kagome heard Usagi get up, "We'll go out tonight." Kagome blinked, not expecting that, but shrugged it off and going to her room to get ready to leave.

After brushing her hair a little and getting her Dexter hat and purse, Kagome made her way back downstairs where the guys were waiting. Giving them the word that she was ready, they headed out to get something to eat.

/\/\/\/

The next morning, Kagome felt the warmth of the first rays of sun enter her new room before she gave a little stretch but stayed in bed a little longer, knowing that she was up too early.

Thanks to always being woken up by a slave driving hanyou who made her and the group wake at the crack of dawn, it became a habit for Kagome to wake at dawn.

Also knowing that she won't be able to go back to sleep, Kagome decided to get up and get her morning shower over with before the guys wake up. And as a show of thanks for letting her stay with them, Kagome thought that she could make them a REALLY nice breakfast.

Gathering a set of clean clothes, Kagome made her way to the bathroom downstairs.

During her shower, Kagome's mind went back to what happened the night before when she, Usagi, and Misaki went out to eat. Since Misaki told Usagi that they really don't have to eat at a fancy restaurant, they settled on eating at a family diner. The young miko got a few laughs about the side of her role model when he asked what would be good to eat and such, especially when he showed such affection to her cousin.

After her shower and something good to wear for her first day of university, Kagome headed to the kitchen.

Kagome lightly hummed as she set the table up. As she sat the last plate down, she made her way back to the kitchen to start cooking. She grabbed all of the ingredients out of the fridge she needed and moved to the counter.

Picking up some of the vegetables she separated them into different groups and started to cut up some of the parsley that would season the soup. Once the soup was put to a simmer, she went to get the vegetables steamed with the leftover Mahi-Mahi from yesterday. As the veggies and fish were cooking, Kagome went to warming up some rolls she found in the pantry.

From upstairs, Misaki woke up to the smell of steamed fish and vegetables. Mind in a fog, he sat up groggily before the idea of Usagi trying to cook sunk in and he quickly got out of bed and made his way to the stairs. As the kitchen came into view, he was surprised to see his cousin cooking breakfast.

Her really long hair was held back in a low ponytail with her sleeves of her dark blue sweater rolled up and his old apron on.

Misaki couldn't help but become dazed as a short daydream of his old crush started to go through his head.

_**--Misaki's Daydream theatre-- **_

_Kagome turned around and smiled as Misaki walked into the kitchen. _

"_Good morning sleepyhead! Did you have a good nights rest?" Kagome still had her smile on her face as she sat a basket of rolls on the table set for two._

"_Hai." Misaki said as he sat down at the table, watching as Kagome danced around the kitchen getting things ready in her apron._

"_Thats good! I just got done cooking breakfast for you" Kagome giggled, holding a plate of food in her hands as she stood in front of him, a small blush covering her cheeks._

"_I knew you didn't have anything planned today so I wanted to make this breakfast for you....I hope you like it!" She sat the plate down on the table and gave a modest smile doing so, as she looked down like she was embarrassed when she said 'I hope you like it.' to him. _

_**--Misaki's Daydream theatre-- **_

In the real world, Misaki's face became flushed as he thought about how cute his 'daydream Kagome' was. So modestly cute that he just wanted to hold her in his arms and cuddle her.

Kagome looked up from her steamed veggies and fish to see Misaki just standing there in a daze. She raised a brow, thinking, 'probably still asleep…'

"Ohayo, Misaki! You sleep well?" Her voice seemed to have managed to bring him back to reality. After realizing he was daydreaming, Misaki greeted Kagome while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Breakfast is almost done do you have plenty of time to get ready for the day."

Once Misaki went back to his room to get ready for the day, Kagome decided to finish up the cooking before putting it into serving dishes and taking it to the small dining table. By the time Misaki came back, Kagome notice that he was looking at the clock.

'Any minute now… Usagi-san's gonna come down and be in a bad mood…' the college boy thought.

"It's fine. You won't be late....You go ahead and start eating I'll go wake up Usagi-sensei." Kagome said making her way to Usagi's room.

Misaki watched her leave thinking, 'should I have warned her.......' He shrugged it off, and took a bit out of the roll he just grabbed.

Kagome knocked on Usagi's door, but got no reply, so she opened the door, "Usagi-Sensei....Sensei?!" She walked into the room, missing the fact that her role model's room was basically a small little toy land and looked to where he was sleeping on the bed, unmoving. Kagome sighed, why do men have such a hard time waking up in the morning.

Making her way to the side of the bed, Kagome poked Usagi, "Sensei...time to wake up....breakfast is ready." Kagome poked him again...and again...she sighed in frustration. She then brought her hand to his shoulder, and shook him, seeing if this would work, "SENSEI!!" Kagome yelled hoping it would wake him up, as she shook him.

Kagome yelped in surprise when she felt him grab her wrist and the next thing she knew she was on the bed, her loose hair fanned out around her, as Usagi towered over her with no shirt on. Kagome blushed; well she sure got into an awkward position.

The look in the older man's eyes showed that he was quite cranky, making Kagome gulp. 'Definitely not a morning person…'

Since Kagome had never been in this type of situation before, the miko couldn't find her voice and she couldn't stop the pounding of her heart. Yes, she knew that Usagi was handsome but she never imagined that she would be seeing him without a shirt. 'Oh, gods, I know that my face is probably red now…'

Usagi stared at his new freeloader with his usual morning expression. But internally, he couldn't help but find her beautiful yet adorable with how her blush colored her cheeks. Her long raven hair was fanned out across the sheets.

Kagome avoided eye contact; she was already embarrassed as it was, "eto...U-usagi- Se-sensei..." Kagome stuttered, she couldn't get her voice to work right, damn she wished she could go hide now.

She felt Usagi let go of her and move so he was sitting at the end of the bed, Kagome hurried up and got of the bed and made her way to the door, "ummm breakfast is ready....come down when you're ready......"

Kagome shut the door and let her back lean against it, and slid down as her legs gave way as she thought, 'that was sooooo embarrassing' She could feel her cheeks heat up as she thought about it.

The miko lifted a hand over her heart, trying to calm its erratic beating. Sure she had seen plenty of guys without their shirts but she had no idea why Usagi should be any different! Then again… he was much more mature than Inuyasha or Miroku…

'Yet, he's still younger than Sesshoumaru…' Kagome glanced back at the door she was still sitting in front of. 'MUCH younger…'

Not wanting to embarrass her self anymore if Usagi decided to open the door to see her sitting in front of it, Kagome quickly got to her feet and made her way to the dining table and sat next to Misaki before eating her share.

"'Gome-chan....what's wrong?" Misaki asked, seeing her flushed face, and her concentrating on her plate of food in front of her.

"Umm...nothing...nothings wrong!" Kagome said, flashing him a smile, and continued eating. They both continued eating in silence until Usagi came in and sat down at the table.

Kagome blinked and looked at Usagi, he seemed half asleep and holding an oversized teddy bear.

All throughout breakfast, the miko couldn't help but stare at the oversized bear that now sat next to Usagi. It was a little strange to see a full-grown man carry around such a stuffed animal but another part of her thought that it was kinda cute.

And damn, today she was finding out so many things about Usagi that she never would've thought was a part of his persona.

The man wasn't a morning person; starting the day in a bad mood and now she finds him carrying around a huge stuffed toy like a toddler.

Seeing that he probably needed caffeine to give him a jump start, Kagome got up from her seat to go get the coffee that she made before she had taken her shower earlier.

After breakfast was done, Misaki offered to do the dishes since Kagome was nice enough to make breakfast for them while Kagome excused herself to her room to get her things for class. Usagi continued to sit at the table drinking his coffee with his bear, Suzuki-san in one arm.

He could get his mind off of how Kagome looked when he pulled her onto his bed. Her reaction was no different from Misaki's when Usagi wanted to be intimate but she had a certain quality about her that separated her from Misaki. She had an exotic yet innocently sensual look to her with her eyes being such a rare color and her hair being longer than the average hair length any woman this day and age gave up.

Usagi sighed and got up, with his teddy bear in tow, and headed to his room and changed. Coming out of his room, he saw Kagome and Misaki, looking like they were just about to leave for school. He smirked, and called out to them, "I'm also heading out; I'll give you two a ride."

"Usagi-san! It's not that far and I promised 'Gome-chan to show her the way to the University." Misaki didn't want people to think that Kagome was somehow related to the writer since her unearthly looks made her seem like a celebrity. And if Usagi drove them in his expensive sports car, rumors will just spread about her while everyone will just avoid her.

'I don't want 'Gome-chan to feel like an outsider on her first day…'

"It's fine. The university is on the way to where I'm heading anyway." The two college students could hear the subtle tone in his voice that left no room for arguments. So not wanting one to breakout and not wanting to be late, Kagome suggested to Misaki that they just take the offer so that way they could have a little more time to show her around the campus before class started.

Seeing the logic in it, Misaki gave in before they followed Usagi out the door.

The short drive to the university was short and quiet but it wasn't unpleasant in Kagome's opinion. She was able to remember the way back to Usagi-sensei's place.

After the older male stopped the car in front of the front gate, the two college students stepped out before Misaki told Usagi that there was some leftover soup from breakfast that was enough for lunch.

As Misaki headed to the gate and before Kagome shut the door, the miko thanked Usagi for the ride.

The young novelist gave a smile, bidding Kagome to have a good day.

She smiled in return, "Thanks, you too." Once the door was shut, Usagi drove off as Kagome made her way to Misaki's side.

Kagome looked at everyone that seemed to be staring at them; she smiled, and leaned towards Misaki, "um...why is everyone staring?"

Misaki gave a nervous chuckle, "well you did come in a fancy sports car with Usagi-san... they probably think you're related to him....that or seeing him."

Kagome frowned, "That's it....."

"… Yep."

The miko brushed a hand through her hair with a sigh. It was still hard to believe how most in this day and age could assume such a thing so easily just because she stepped out of the car of her role model or because her features were different from the average Japanese girl her age.

Up ahead of them stood Tsumi waiting for them, although the look in his eyes spoke volumes that he was waiting for Misaki more than her. And when his sights turned to her, his eyes turned dark with a look that said he didn't like her.

'And just when I thought the day couldn't get anymore stupid…' Kagome thought with an internal sigh.

* * *

Almost 6 full pages. And all with YukimuraShuusuke Girl's help. Since I don't know when I'll be able to update again after I make a final decision to move, I hoped a long chapter would satisfy you all until the next time.

Please leave some nice reviews. Suggestions and ideas are welcome as well. As for Flamers with their flames, don't bitch at me for writing something that I didn't force you to read. You were the one who read at your own risk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: OMG! Not only can I believe how much people love this fic but I also can't believe that my sister is now getting MARRIED! Her boyfriend had just proposed to her on the 1st of June! It was such a surprise that he proposed at the restaurant they took me and my dad.

Anyways, good new about my life aside, the events of what happened in the series are slightly altered because there were certain moments that I wanted Kagome to be a part of. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, no matter how short or rushed it seems.

_**Chapter Four**_

This atmosphere… Misaki didn't like it one bit. When he and Kagome arrived at the gate after Usagi-san dropped them off, Tsumi-senpai was waiting for them (well, for him, really). After Tsumi-senpai and Kagome had exchanged greeting, they sounded clipped and curt. And as they looked each other in the eye, you could almost see electricity clash between them as they kept their kind facades.

And now that they were walking to class together, the tension felt really thick, making Misaki uncomfortable to the point of him now knowing that his cousin did NOT like Tsumi-senpai for some strange reason.

Then he remembered what she had said about his eyes yesterday when she came to pick up her schedule. It was clear that she didn't trust him… 'Just like Usagi-san…'

Arriving at the classroom, the tension was still high, and Misaki didn't like it. He really wanted them to get along, not dislike each other.

Misaki opened the door, and saw his teacher there, he smiled, "Good Morning Kyouju."

The teacher, Hiroki, turned around, "good morning." seeing the person behind Misaki, and pointed at Kagome in shock that was similar to yesterday, "Nowaki-onna!!!"

Everyone in the class became silent, until Kagome burst out laughing.

"Good morning to you, too, Kamijou-Kyouju. But I thought that Usami-sensei had told you my name already…" Kagome greeted with a smile once she had calmed down from her laughter. She giggled when she saw her Literature professor blushed a bit, looking at his attendance list, skimming through the names hoping that one of them would ring a bell in his head.

She chuckled a bit, "its Higurashi Kagome, Kyouju. Please remember it since I'm going to be in your class for the rest of the year." Kagome winked at him at that last part before she turned to Misaki, asking where he sat so that she could sit with him.

As Misaki sat between Kagome and Tsumi-senpai, the tension eased up a bit since it seemed like the both of them were too busy paying attention to Kamijou-Kyouju's lesson. Glancing at Tsumi-senpai, Misaki saw that he was jotting down notes while paying attention to what the professor was saying.

Glancing at Kagome… Misaki gasped silently when he saw that Kagome's eyes were closed and her breathing was steady.

'How can she fall asleep?! If Kyouju finds her sleeping, he's going to throw something at her…!' Misaki thought frantically.

He just spoke too soon.

Hiroki found Kagome asleep before yelling with a angry tick on his head, "HIGURASHI!" He threw a piece of chalk at her and before anyone could laugh or say anything Kagome caught the piece of chalk in her hand.

The class went silent, surprised that this was the first time anyone's ever caught something that the Kamijou Devil threw at them, "Yes Kyouju?"

Hiroki twitched. This kid had guts for falling asleep in his class and catching the chalk he threw; he'd give her that, "Would you kindly stay awake now?"

"Hai" Kagome said, giving a yawn, which only made her teacher twitch again before he went back to his lecture.

After that indecent, the rest of the class went fairly fast with people just taking notes and asking questions. With the bell ringing for class to be over; everyone got their things gathered, and started to leave.

"Higurashi, can you stay? I would like to talk to you." Hiroki called out to her as she was getting ready to leave with Misaki.

"Hai! Coming!" Kagome turned to Misaki, "You can go ahead and start home. I will see you when I get there."

"B-but." Misaki started, but Kagome waved him off, and went to see the teacher, but not before sending a warning glare at Tsumi who just smiled 'harmlessly' at her.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked as she stopped in front of his desk. She already knew why he wanted her to stay after class. It was because she fell asleep in his class... and on he first day here no less.

Hiroki glanced at the girl in font of him. She didn't seem like the type to fall asleep in class, so he was trying to figure out why she did so in his class, "Yes. I would like to talk to you about falling asleep in class... you do not seem the type to do that... is there a reason?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "I stayed up really late last night and I only got a couple hours of sleep. I got an idea for a short story, and I ended up writing all through the night because I didn't want to lose the idea over night." By now she had a blush from embarrassment on her cheeks.

Hiroki blinked. 'Stayed up most of the night… just for a story idea?'

What Akihiko said about her wanting to be a writer was true. And maybe her living under the same roof as his childhood friend would do well for her for her path to being a writer…

Hiroki sighed before saying, "I'll let this slide once since you're new to the University. Just don't let it happen again if you really want to pursue that career choice of yours of being a writer."

Kagome blinked at him, wondering how he knew that she wanted to be a writer. But after remembering that Usagi probably told him when she was getting her schedule yesterday, Kagome nodding with a smile before bidding her new Literature professor goodbye as she left out the door.

Once she was gone, Hiroki lit out the air he didn't know he was holding when Kagome gave him that smile. Gods, the girl looked like a more feminine version of Nowaki, all smiles but with a womanly feminine nature; it almost made him want to pounce her and take the chance to be dominant in the relationship.

Hiroki's face turned red at thought, wondering what came over him. Letting his head hang, he muttered to him self, "I'm really looking into this too much…"

/\/\/\/

With Kagome, she was heading towards the gate of the school, so she could go home. But the thing she saw at the gate shocked her. It was her cousin and it seemed like this guy was trying to get Misaki to go with him.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "MISAKI!!!!"

Calling out his name had gotten both of their attention, and looked her way. She jogged over to where he was.

"I thought I told you to head home without me?" she smiled, then looked over at the man holding Misaki's wrist. "Ano... and you are, sir?" she smiled sweetly, making the man take a step back. Kagome inwardly smirked, ohhhh this was going to be fun.

Haruhiko was driving by Mitsuhashi University when he saw Misaki walk out the front gate. He really thought that it was fate that he was able to see the boy for the third time after so few days. But right when he was going to bring him home to get a good explanation from Misaki why he didn't want the strawberries he sent anymore, a girl's voice called out Misaki's name.

He was surprised that the girl was even real with how long her hair was. It was also surprise that she was even a University student with how small she was.

"Ah, My name is Usami Haruhiko." he told the girl when she asked who he was.

"Ahh, it's nice to meet you, but Misaki," she loops her arms with her cousin's, "and I have to be heading home now... so if you'll excuse us....." Kagome pulled Misaki with her, down the street.

"Wait!" Kagome turned her head around and looked him in the eye, she was silently telling him to shut up, and he got the message, but didn't listen to it.

Just as Kagome was about to verbally tell him off but heard a car drive up to them. Seeing the familiar red sports car and her role model stepping out of it, she gave a relieved but still a happy smile before she greeted the man, "Ah, Sensei! Konnichiwa!"

Usami didn't hear Kagome's greeting or Misaki's question of why he was there. All that was running through his head was that his older brother was there, with Misaki and Kagome, and asking himself why he was even there in the first place. After giving Haruhiko a long hard glare, Usagi spoke, "Misaki, Kagome… get in the car."

The tone in his voice made Misaki and Kagome pause, knowing that he was now in a bad mood and decided to just do what he says without question.

Neither of them said anything when they were in the car and the atmosphere was suffocating. Kagome could tell Usagi was mad, and Misaki was nervous. Hell, the tension was making her nervous!

As the car came to a stop in the garage, everyone got out while still quiet. It was starting to make Kagome uneasy as she started fidgeting as they finally made it back to their apartment.

After Kagome watched Usagi head to his room while almost slamming the door behind him, she looked to Misaki who had made a beeline to the kitchen and started cutting a daikon radish, probably with the thought of making dinner. Setting her bag on the sofa, Kagome walked up to the counter, intent on wonder what had just happened to make Usagi-sensei so angry. One thing was for sure though, the man who tried taking Misaki to his car was the reason but she didn't know what that reason was.

Resting her hands on the counter, she spoke, "Ne, Misaki?" The boy stopped his task in cutting before he looked up to her, "Who exactly was that man who tried taking you to his car? And why did Sensei get so angry at him?"

Misaki looked at Kagome for a moment before releasing a nervous laugh, cutting the rest of the daikon radish as he answered, "I don't know much of the details… but Usa- I mean, Haruhiko-san is Usagi-san's older brother. I don't know why they seem to hate each other but… I think the reason why Usagi-san is so angry is because Haruhiko-san, before you came over to live with us, kept sending me strawberries in wooden boxes…"

Kagome blinked in surprise, pointing to the fridge, "HE was the one who sent those boxes of grade-A strawberries?" At Misaki's nod, she then asked, "Why?"

"I… kinda helped him when he didn't know which train to take to the Hotel he was going to have a meeting at but was also the same hotel that Usagi-san was going to have his party, that's going to take place next month, for winning the Kikukawa Award for his latest book."

"Sensei's latest book… 'The Moon in the Box'?" From Usagi-sensei's normal romance books, Kagome liked that one the best. Misaki nodded again before making his way back to the fridge to get the meat and other veggies. "And you helped this Haruhiko guy, pick the train that leads to this hotel… for some reason; I don't think that's the full explanation…"

Misaki sighed before explaining, "When we found out that we were heading to the same hotel, we went there together. And as we were heading to the front desk and I was going to call Usagi-san to ask where he was, the both of us ran into each other at the elevators. As Haruhiko-san started mouthing off about how Usagi-san's writing was horrible when he had never read any of his books, I blew up at him, giving him a year's worth of 'Baka' before I dragged Usagi-san back to the elevator so that we could go to the hotel room Usagi-san booked for us for the weekend."

(Note that the party isn't going to happen just yet. I want Kagome to be a part of that.)

"How does that explain the expensive strawberries and that guy trying to get you into his car?"

"I ran into him again in the hotel after receiving flowers from him and he offered some cake to me after running into me. As I was going to explain that I didn't need the flowers, he asked what I liked…"

"Which led you to telling him that you liked strawberries and that led to him sending you the expensive stuff in wooden boxes…?" Misaki looked at Kagome with wide eyes, shocked that she deducted that much when he hadn't finished. After recovering from the shock, Misaki nodded before he continued to prepare dinner.

After a pause, Misaki finished, "After receiving the strawberries without being able to tell Haruhiko-san that he doesn't have to send me anymore, this led Usagi-san to buying me strawberry things from cakes, fruit drinks, house shoes, and a lot of other things."

Kagome stifled a laugh, but it didn't work she started laughing. Misaki just glared at her, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!"

Kagome just kept laughing. It was so funny and she got what was going on. Sooo Misaki and Usagi-sensei... who would have guessed that her distant cousin and her favorite author and role model were lovers? But still, in some ways it was kinda sexy

"KAGOME!!! I SAID IT WASN"T FUNNY!" Misaki yelled, he didn't get what was so funny!

/\/\/\/

From within Usagi's room, Usagi was trying to calm down after coming home with his two housemates. As if seeing his brother at the hotel and him giving Misaki those those flowers and those wooden boxes of Grade-A strawberries, wasn't enough, it almost seemed like he was trying to take Kagome from him as well.

Usagi's eyes widened for a second in confusion. Why did he care that Haruhiko took Kagome? He'd rather have his brother take her than Misaki in some ways, but the thought of Haruhiko taking Kagome while being left with only Misaki… it only made him angry. A part him just felt that he needed both Kagome and Misaki with him… and that they both belonged to him…

He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way toward the girl when he knows that he loves Misaki more and was never interested in women before.

The stuffed-bear-loving man's thoughts were cut short when he heard laughter from outside his door and downstairs and Misaki yelling about something not being funny.

Sighing Usagi got up form his bed, bringing Suzuki-san with him. As he came down to where the dinning area was, he could see Kagome laughing and Misaki was glaring at her.

"What's so funny down here?"

Kagome stopped laughing momentarily before trying to stop herself from laughing again as she answered, "Misaki just told me about what was going on with that Haruhiko guy and the strawberries. I had never seen such a love triangle!" But as Kagome started to calm down a bit, she gave two thumbs up at Usagi and grinned, "But I'm rooting for you sensei! Don't lose to Haru-baka!"

Behind her she heard a thump. Misaki had tripped from shock at her statement. She mentally snickered before seeing Usagi's surprised look turn into a smirk.

"K-KAGOME!" Blinking she turned to her cousin again.

"Yes?"

"So… you're... n-not... umm-" Misaki stuttered, he wanted to say she was ok with his relationship with Usagi, but it was kind of embarrassing to say out loud.

"Misa-chan, this isn't the old days when it was looked down upon to see two males or two females together intimately in public. And besides, I've been around plenty of guys who have boyfriends. Plus…" Kagome brought her hands up to her lightly flushed cheeks with a giddy grin, "It feeds my muse for any future Yaoi books I may want to write."

Misaki turned a bright red at his cousin's answer while frowning. How'd his sweet innocent cousin turn into a Boy Love fangirl similar to Aikawa-san?! His sights then turned to Usagi who was still smirking with pride at Kagome's support in keeping him as a lover. Misaki glared at the older man with all his might, darkly promising to kill him.

Usagi chuckled a bit before walking up to Kagome and setting a hand on top of her head before ruffling her bangs, "Arigato… at least I know that I have one of Misaki's relatives' blessings."

"Eh..? Taka-chi doesn't know that you and Misaki are together?"

Misaki quickly stood, "NO! Ní-chan doesn't know! Nor does he need to know that I'm with Usagi-san; his best friend!"

"He wouldn't be that against it..." Kagome put her finger on her chin in a thinking manner, "...he probably wouldn't care as long as you're happy, and well taken care of Misa-chan."

Kagome grinned, "And besides, you and Usami-sensei look CUTE together!"

Misaki blushed as Kagome came around the counter and hugged him. When she released him, Kagome patted his cheek, "I always knew you would make a cute uke."

Misaki then went into an embarrassed stuttering fit before Usagi chuckled before coming around the counter and wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist. With one of his hands, he gently grabbed Misaki's jaw, turning the boy's attention to him as he gave a seductive smile, replying to Kagome, "Ah, yes… it's true that he makes a very adorable uke…"

Kagome laughed again at Misaki turning redder than before. As she was making her way out of the kitchen to get her messenger back, she glanced back, adding, "But Misa-chan would make a very potential Seme if he didn't always act like the shy uke he is." She then yelped in surprise while narrowly dodging one of the sliced pieces of daikon before laughing as she made her way to her room.

And even though she shut the door behind her, she could still hear her distant cousin's halfhearted threats as Usagi laughed at Misaki's antics… little did she know that it was also because of her own antics as well.

* * *

FOUR PAGES! Hope everyone loved this chapter! It took a while to write. Now Kagome has met Haruhiko and now knows that Usagi and Misaki are together, even though Misaki is embarrassed by this.

Now all who's left to introduce is Miyagi, Isaka, and Usagi-chichi-ue, along with any others I may have missed.

Hope you guys stick around for the next chapter!

Suggestions and ideas on how Kagome's relationship with Usagi and Misaki should develop are welcome.

Also, the Japanese term "Kyouju" mean "Professor". Just wanted to let you guys know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: Sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. Inspiration for this fic left me for some time. This also went with my other fics while I was away from the computer left without Internet so no way to get hold of any Junjou Romantica Materials. Still, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, despite how short or long it is.

Also, Kudos to YukimuraShusuke Girl for helping me wrap this chapter up when I had been stuck for months trying to finish it. If it wasn't for her, this chapter would still be left unfinished and collecting dust for who knows how long. XD Not to mention, it was also her who told me about another series from the same creator of Junjou Romantica, called "Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi" that got me back in the game to write for my Junjou Romantica Xover XD

So Lots of Thanks and Kudos to YukimuraShusuke Girl if you leave a review XD

xoxoxoxox

_**Chapter Five**_

It was a Sunday and the sound of keys on a keyboard could be heard clicking from Kagome's laptop as she continued to type for the second volume of her book series. The book series was a retelling of her trips to the past, with the renaming of her friends and the humans and demons she had encountered. The night before, she had already finished the last chapter of her first volume and was now starting the first chapter of Volume Two.

This was the book she told Aikawa-san about on the first day she went to university. Kagome knew that the older woman would be happy to hear that she was finally finished with the manuscript for her first book. But Kagome was a little hesitant to let a professional editor like Aikawa read her work.

Pausing in her typing to stretch, a knock came to her door before she gave permission to let them enter. The door opened to reveal Misaki telling her that lunch was just about ready.

"Okay, Misaki. I'll be right down." She smiled before turning back to her laptop and finishing the chapter of Volume 2 of her book series.

The moment Misaki caught sight of what Kagome was wearing made him blush at how cute yet sexy she looked. She wore a short but loose white tank top that had angel wings printed on the back and with straps that seem to fall off her shoulders every now and then and a pair of short boy shorts. And her long raven hair was pulled up in a high messy bun that was held up by a pencil.

Despite it being autumn, it was pretty warm today but it was beautiful weather to wear not so thick clothes and open up the windows to air the place out. And Kagome had the right idea of opening her balcony door and wearing some casual house clothes.

Seeing a small stack of papers next to Kagome's laptop, curiosity got the better of Misaki as he walked up to Kagome's workspace and looked over her shoulder. On the top page, Misaki could read, "Trials of a Holy Maiden - Volume I: The Feudal Fairytale Begins by Higurashi Kagome".

The green-eyed boy guess that this was the book Kagome was talking about with Aikawa-san. Even the title made it sound so interesting even though he never heard what it was about.

Glancing at Kagome, he didn't fail to notice the span of her slender neck nor did he miss her scent of mint and green tea. Misaki could feel himself getting lightheaded from the simple but sweet scent. The modest but tempting view of her cleavage from where he stood didn't help as his heartbeat picked bit, his face and the rest of his body started to warm up before he swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

Feeling someone looking over her shoulder, Kagome paused in her typing for a moment before continuing as she spoke without looking up from her laptop screen, "Is there anything else, Misaki?"

Her voice was enough to bring him back to reality, making him stutter a bit before clearing his throat and asking almost quickly, "Um… Is- uh, that the book that Aikawa-san mentioned the day you first moved in?"

"Yep, and I just finished it late last night. Aikawa-san said that if she liked it, there's a chance that she'll be able to publish it." Kagome answered with a grin, pretty excited yet nervous about giving the manuscript to Aikawa. Hopefully the older woman would like it.

"So if all goes well, this could be your first publishing…" Misaki said softly, happy that Kagome's dream could be realized sooner than she believed.

With an affirmed nod, Kagome inwardly thought sheepishly, 'Although, these are practically my diaries rewritten in third person, the rest of the world and any who reads it will think it nothing more than a fairytale…'

From the doorway, Usagi was leaning against the doorframe watching Misaki acting like he was still in high school. He saw how the younger boy acted but for some reason it didn't bother him. But as a man, he couldn't blame Misaki for acting the way he was since he understood that Kagome was a very attractive young woman in her own right and she took very good care of herself. She was also very polite, spoke her mind, and had a lot of other traits that any intelligent man would want in a woman.

As Misaki excused himself, the younger boy left to take care of lunch, slipping passed Usagi, the older man walked into his second freeloader's room and made his way to where she sat before noticing her manuscript.

After reading the title, he picked it up, flipping the title page back and skimmed through the prologue and the beginning of the first chapter. His speed reading soon slowed before he started reading the first chapter word for word as it described how a young heroin, who just turned fifteen, was dragged down a well by a demon… and after the demon released her, the young girl climbs out of the well only to find that everything was completely different time and place from before…

Saving her work on her laptop, Kagome stretched her arms once again before she noticed that the manuscript of her first book wasn't on the desk and that Usagi was standing beside her… and reading through her manuscript. The miko writer was silent for a while, watching her role model read her work. The silence was deafening as Kagome saw Usagi make his way to her bed to sit down.

Was he gonna like it? Would he think that she had potential? Would he hate her work?

So many questions went through Kagome's mind as she watched Usagi continue reading.

It was official… Usagi was clearly hooked after just finishing chapter one that had about thirteen pages or more. Kagome's work had fantasy, history, drama, Japanese folklore and mythology, some humor, suspense, and most of all the beginning of a potential romance. Yes, Kagome had great potential as a writer combined with a brilliant muse. Usagi had no doubts that she would become a well-known writer if her work were to be published.

Not able to take the silence, Kagome gave a swallow before speaking, "Ano… Sensei…" Usagi then looked up from his place in reading the second page of chapter two before Kagome continued, "So… what do you think?" Although the manuscript was basically her life story, Kagome didn't know if she had the potential to be a full-fledged novelist.

The violet-eyed man gave a light grin before answering, "Ah, I admit, you have a lot of potential. From what I read so far, the plot has great appeal; taking a girl from a modern present setting and having her thrown into a world _and_ time different from her own in many aspects. If published, it could ultimately become a classic in itself."

"I hope you're not saying that just make me keep my hopes up…"

"Not at all. While I may not be a fantasy novelist, I know a potential fantasy novel when I read it especially with a potential romance with its ups and downs along with drama. And your work had caught my interest. If it's caught my interest, there's no doubt that it will catch the interest of any other reader." Usagi wasn't lying. Yes, he wasn't a writer for fantasy but he knew a good one when he read it. And Kagome's first book was that good.

In his mind, it almost sounded like a whole new idea of Alice in Wonderland but with Japanese history and folklore influencing the plot as well as the action, romance, supernatural, and everything else that made a good book.

Kagome's face warmed slightly at Usagi's praise, not expecting him to say that much after just reading the prologue, chapter one, and the beginning of chapter two.

The first book itself was at least nine chapters long, including the prologue and each chapter was at least ten pages or more with each of her experiences in the feudal era written in great detail. The first series was going to be three volumes altogether talking about how she met all her friends and the events in between while the last chapter will be when she and her friends had faced that fake water god.

Before she made plans on her second series of her adventures, Kagome wanted to finish her first one and hope that volume one would get published. If it did and she got a very good amount of readers and fans, then she'll think about plans for her second series.

But all in all, Usagi's praise and compliments boosted her self-confidence in continuing to write and couldn't help but smile her thanks while feeling good about her work.

Remembering that Misaki said that lunch was ready, Kagome stood lifting her arms over her head and stretched. While doing so, she unknowingly gave Usagi a glimpse of her flat and toned stomach when her shirt rose up a bit.

Her skin was in-between sun kissed and pale (not sickly) while her abdomen was flat with toned muscle- not an ounce of fat or sign of a pudge. For a moment when he saw the smooth skin of her stomach, Usagi was tempted to reach his hand out and see if said skin was as smooth as it looked.

"I don't know about you Sensei, but eating some lunch made by Misaki sounds awfully good. Wonder what he's serving." The young woman's voice brought him out of his thoughts before watching his female housemate walk out of the room. Pushing all his previous thoughts aside, Usagi followed behind.

About halfway down the stairs, Kagome paused before turning to Usagi, "Ne, Sensei… do you know when Aikawa-san will be coming by again? I want to hand her the copy of my manuscript…"

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Knowing her, she might come by later today to check on how my next book is turning out."

Nodding in acceptance, Kagome continued her trek down the stairs with Usagi following before asking, "How is the new book coming?"

"It's coming slow but the rest of the materials that I need, will be with Aikawa when she gets here."

Nodding once again, Kagome took a seat with her two male housemates at the table for lunch.

As she was chewing on her serving of vegetables, Kagome glanced at Misaki to see the boy looking like he was deep in thought or like something was bothering him. A little worried, the miko asked, "Are you okay, Misaki?"

"Eh? W-what do you mean?" Misaki replied, not expecting Kagome to ask what was bothering him. Now Usagi was looking at him for an answer with hidden worry.

"Well… you look like something's bothering you…" Kagome replied with concern in her eyes.

"Oh, it's alright, 'Gome-chan! It's just some projects I've been given that are due soon… nothing to worry about." It wasn't that his certain train of thought was really bothering him or even what he was thinking about… but it was the outcome of events that started happening since after Kagome moved in.

The feelings he used to have for his distant cousin had started to resurface to where- no, they were becoming more intense than they used to after some years of separation from Kagome. True, he used to have a crush on her but even though he wouldn't outwardly admit it he was already in a relationship with Usagi… and if he were to fall for Kagome while in said relationship – with her idol no less – Misaki was very confused about these thoughts and feelings…

And to make things even stranger, he starts having daydreams and other fantasies about Kagome…

'And while she's with Usagi-san, no less! And what makes it worse… is that I LIKED it!' Misaki thought embarrassed as his cheeks became dusted with pink, remembering a more recent thought that had a lot to do with Usagi holding Kagome in a passionate embrace… and in no clothes. 'Gods, I'm becoming a pervert!'

Both writers blinked before looking to each other worriedly before looking back at a red-faced Misaki. The two knew the younger male was hiding something… or was just keeping something from them but understood that he would talk to them when he was ready.

Hearing the phone ring, Kagome had set her chopsticks down saying that she would get it. Picking the phone up to here ear with a greeting, she received an answer, _"Ah, Kagome-chan! It's Aikawa." _

"Oh! Aikawa-san, hello! How may I help you?"

"_Oh nothing, really, just wanted to give Usami-sensei the heads up that I'll be coming by to give him the rest of his research materials for his next book this afternoon." _There was a pause for a moment before she continued with a playfully suggestive tone, _"And maybe the chance to finally read the manuscript of your book? Maybe?" _

The miko writer laughed, gaining Misaki and Usagi's attention when they heard her say who she was talking to before she answered the older woman, "Alright, I'll tell Sensei that you'll be coming by later today with the materials he needs for his next book. As for my manuscript, I just finished it the night before and I'm starting the manuscript for volume two. So volume one is ready for you to read when you come by."

A loud and giddy squeal came from the other end of the phone, making Kagome pull the phone away from her ear with a slight wince at how loud Aikawa was while faintly hearing the older woman gush how she try getting to Usagi's apartment sooner than she planned and how she can't wait to read Kagome's work. It was during Aikawa's excitement that she gave a hasty goodbye and hung up the phone without waiting for the miko to reply.

Kagome looked at the phone in her hand, surprised at hearing the line had gone dead with the dial tone, before hanging it up and making her way back to the dining table.

"What did Aikawa want?" Usagi asked, curious about what went on over the phone.

"She said that she'd be coming by later today to drop off the rest of the materials needed for your next book… but after hearing that the manuscript for my first book was finished, she might be trying to come by sooner." At Usagi's slightly annoyed expression, Kagome laughed before he relaxed to finish eating.

As she popped a piece of chicken in her mouth, Kagome paused before growing nervous as the news of Aikawa coming to see her work started to sink in, 'I hope she likes it…'

A couple hours later, true to her word, Aikawa came by with the materials Usagi needed while also very excited about reading Kagome's manuscript. After a simple greeting to Usagi and dropping the rest of his research materials on the coffee table, she practically made a beeline to where Kagome was in the kitchen with Misaki and started jumping up and down excitedly asking for the manuscript.

The two college students were looking through a recipe book for what would be good to make with all the strawberries that were still in the fridge… as Kagome had said, "If we're not going to eat them as they are, might as well make them into something for the less fortunate." Since Misaki was already starting to get tired of pieces of high-grade fruit, and Usagi wasn't going to eat anything from his brother, Kagome thought that she could use the fresh strawberries to make some desserts for a few family members while the rest can go to a shelter or orphanage.

"Please, Kagome-chan, can I read your manuscript? Pretty, pretty please?" Was what was basically coming from Aikawa's lips as the two distant cousins were staring at her wide-eyed in surprise from her speed of going through the door, practically skipping Usagi, and started almost begging for Kagome's completed manuscript.

"Yes, Aikawa-san just let me go get the copy in my room real quick." Kagome replied with a chuckle to the excited older woman before excusing herself to go get the pamphlet consisting of the beginning of her life story.

Aikawa gave a yip of excitement while jumping up and down a bit as Kagome made her way up the stairs. Both Misaki and Usagi stared at her with a raised eyebrow or with uneasiness while she was in her fangirl mode while gushing out, "Oh I can't wait! With how Kagome-chan vaguely described what's in the book last time we talked, it just got me pumped to read what it's about!"

Looking through the materials he was given, Usagi mentioned, "I had read a little of it and it has a lot of potential as a fantasy romance."

Aikawa squealed more in excitement, not able to sit still. Kagome's laughs could be heard as she made her way back downstairs to the living area. As she handed Aikawa her manuscript, the miko spoke, "I hope you like it, Aikawa-san."

The older woman then started to skim through it, catching bits and pieces about a potential romance combined with action against demons and lots of folklore. It made the eager glow in her eyes brighten before she stopped her skim reading and turned to Kagome, "Oh I'm sure that I will love it Kagome! I'll start reading it word for word once I get back to the office. And if it gets through to our Senior Executive Managing Director with flying colors, we'll certainly be seeing your first publishing in the very near future."

Kagome gave a soft laugh before making her way back to the kitchen, "That's _if_ it gets your boss's approval. I don't want to keep my hopes up just to get word that my first book was horrible in his point of view."

"Well, if he doesn't like it, I can always send it to another one of our Executives who knows good books when they come to him." The miko gave a smile at Aikawa's hopes of getting her to think positive about the likelihood of her first book getting published. Kagome knew there could be a chance of her book getting published but there was also a chance of it not, so she didn't want to keep her hopes up only to get them crushed. 'Let come what may' as it's said.

Getting back to mixing the batter for the crust of a couple strawberry pies and cookies with Misaki's help, Kagome heard Aikawa say her farewells, "Well, anyways, I just wanted to drop off Sensei's materials for his next book and wanted to pick up Kagome-chan's manuscript. I'll see you all later and Sensei, this time the book better make it by its deadline." After receiving an offhanded reply from Usagi, Aikawa took her leave with a skip in her step.

Looking up from his materials, Usagi looked to Kagome from over the counter. Seeing the nervousness and slight depression of her book might not getting published or even liked by Aikawa or the executive director, Usagi assured her, "Aikawa will like your manuscript and there's no doubt that she'll find an editor who will also like it, so don't worry."

The miko novelist gave a smile of thanks to the violet-eyed man before getting back to making the desserts she was going to make with the fresh strawberries. Whatever was left of the strawberries, she could take to her mother's so they could make strawberry preserves for family members, even if the season for strawberries is over.

Making his way to the kitchen, Usagi leaned over the counter and watched as Kagome and Misaki finished the crusts for the pies they were making and the batter for the cookies. Despite that he didn't like that the girl and his lover were using the strawberries that were sent by his brother, Usagi really wanted to see how Kagome's pastries would taste.

Noticing the look Usagi had, Kagome softly chuckled before bringing a spoonful of homemade strawberry whip cream up (reserved for the pie once it's done cooling and set in the fridge) and offering it to the older male, "Wanna taste? It's made with minced strawberries."

Usagi blinked before accepting the whip cream, closing his lips around the spoon and letting the sweet flavor touch his. What made the cream unique was the tiny bits of strawberry that were added to it, making it almost taste like creamy yet fluffy mixed yogurt.

"How does it taste?" He heard her ask before answering, "It is good… but I think it would taste even better if the strawberries you used weren't from Haruhiko."

Misaki grumbled at his words while Kagome laughed before reassuring while setting the whipped cream in the fridge, "Don't worry, we're not keeping the things we're making with the strawberries anyways. The next time I use fruits while making desserts from scratch, I'll buy them fresh from the store or even an open market."

A little later, Usagi went to his study so that he could get back to work on his book while Kagome continued to bake away in the kitchen. It was after Misaki came back in from getting the laundry that he asked his distant cousin and friend, "Ne, 'Gome-chan…" her attention turned from the last pie she was working on and to where Misaki stood before he continued, "How… do you like living here so far?"

"Oh I really like it. I get to see you everyday to make up for the time we had been separated. And getting to meeting and also getting to know Usami-sensei for the first time… heh, I never thought that I would be even seeing him face to face for the first time." The smile on Kagome's face just showed how happy she was, making the room very bright before it has soften in a wistful way when she added, "But really… when mom told me that you were attending Matsuhashi University… I really wanted to see you again and hopefully pick up where we left off…"

Her words made Misaki's chest swell with warmth but didn't understand why his heart was almost thudding in his ears. All that was going through his head over and over was that Kagome decided to live with him because she _wanted _to see _him_. It wasn't because she wanted to meet Usagi for the first time – she didn't even know that Misaki was living with him – she really just wanted to see Misaki.

Kagome then blinked at him when she noticed the blush on his face before asking once again if he was okay. Even thought he said he was, his jerky movements while folding the laundry told Kagome otherwise…

'Like he was thinking of something embarrassing…' she thought before shrugging and getting back to her baking. Once she was done with preparing the pies, Kagome brought out the cookies to cool before setting said pies in the oven and she started on the strawberry preserves.

Once the "soft-ball" stage was done after mixing the water and sugar, Kagome added the leftover strawberries from the fridge and from her baking into the pot she had prepared. The scent of strawberries from the pies, cookies, and the preserves filled the kitchen and living area, up to the upstairs rooms, making the two males of the household pause in what they were doing before following the scent back to the kitchen.

Misaki looked at the concoction that was in the pot while Kagome continued to scoop out the foam that collected on top of it.

"Strawberry Jam?"

"Yep! I used half of the last box to make this. It's enough to share with some of the family and you can also give some to Taka-chi when he gets the chance to come visit." Kagome grinned, remembering how much Misaki's brother liked fresh Fruit preserves and always asked her mother to make a bit for him to take home.

But now with him married and all, Kagome didn't see any trouble in making enough for both him and his wife when they decide to visit.

When the fifteen minutes of cooking the preserves were done, Kagome turned the stove off before checking on her pies and getting the jars and lids for the jam. The pies needed a little longer before being taken out of the oven but guessed once she was close to finishing in storing the jam into jars, they'll be ready for cooling. But if she was still busy with the jarring the jam, she'll ask Misaki to take them out and turn the oven off.

As her back was turned while getting the jars, Usagi went over to the stove and picked up a spoonful of the hot jam to taste while ignoring Misaki, telling him not to even touch it. Despite the mild burn on his tongue, Usagi thought that the jam tasted very good. He had to wonder if Kagome would leave a jar or two with them…

Kagome smirked when she saw the older male close his eyes, as if savoring the sweet taste. With her arms filled with some jars, Kagome made her way back to the counter before speaking over her shoulder, "I'm guessing that despite the strawberries are from your brother, you want me to save a jar or two for us?" One glance was all the answer she needed before Kagome went to jarring the jam.

Once the task was done and Misaki helping out in getting the desserts out of the oven to cool, Kagome's cell phone rang. After asking Misaki to take over with the sealing of the jars, Kagome made her way out of the kitchen and answered her cell.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, flipping open her phone. She hadn't been expecting anyone to call her cell phone. Very few people had the number so who would be calling her?

"_Ah- Higurashi Kagome, pleasure to get to talk to you after our little meeting before_." Kagome blinked, the voice sounded familiar. It was Usagi's brother!

'How…? What…? When…?' Kagome thought, mind going fast trying to figure out how the hell he got her phone number. Usagi didn't even have it, so how in the seven hells did he!

"How did you get my number?" Kagome asked, curious and a little freak out at the same time. She had never had someone get her number without her say so, especially when her mother went through the trouble of signing her up for an unlisted number!

This man had a lot of balls to do what he did.

Hearing a chuckled on the other end she narrowed her eyes, _"Come now, I don't mean any harm. I just want to talk….Is that alright?" _

Clenching her teeth, she snapped, "Then get to the point of your unwanted call."

"_I wanted to talk about my brother's relationship with your–"_ Kagome cut him off, she wanted nothing to do with this love triangle. She didn't want to know what he had to say about her family. Misaki's love life was his own business, and if he was happy she was fine with anyone he loved. Most especially when the one he loved treated him so well and was so patient with him.

"I don't want to hear it! I approve of anyone my cousin loves and loves him in return so stay out of it."There was silence on the phone before a sigh was heard and Usami Haruhiko started to talk.

"_No need to snap, I just want to talk…"_ He started, and paused before continuing, _"I was hoping we could meet up and talk." _Kagome looked at the phone, clenching it as she put it back to her ear.

"You know getting my number without my permission is a violation of my privacy unless it's for an important investigation from the police or a telemarketer that got lucky in receiving an unlisted number, not to mention probably illegal." Kagome clipped, eyes narrowing even more as she clenched the phone tighter in her hands. This man had some nerve that was for sure.

There was silence again, but before she could say anymore the phone was ripped from her hand. Turning around she saw Usagi putting the phone to his ear, blank expression on his face, "This better not be who I think it is…." Kagome gulped seeing his face turn to fury, he was pissed.

"Why the hell are you calling her and you better talk fast unless you want me to come find you." Usagi's eyes were narrowed, jaw clenched as he held onto the phone tightly.

'Oh yeah…' Kagome thought, looking at him with wide eyes, 'He is definitely pissed.'

* * *

Alrighty, 6 pages (if you want to include the AN for the word count)! Again, sorry it took so long to update this but I couldn't have updated this without YukimuraShusuke Girl's help in closing it XD

Major Kudos to her XD And I hope you all enjoyed this XD

Also, sorry for any grammatical errors you managed to catch. I'm still without glass and even though I had went through it to do any corrections, there's a great chance that I might've missed a few things. Hope you still enjoyed^^;;


End file.
